No Hablaré
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: Songfic J&L Los Merodeadores Lily no reconoce sus sentimientos, pero sus amigas la conocen y no dejarán que siga negando lo inevitable, esta vez tendrá que admitir lo que siente por James, aunque no quiera ¿Podrá Potter conocer la verdad que oculta Lily


Holaaa.

Con la canción de Disney, No Hablaré de Hércules, Lily confiesa sus sentimientos, al menos para sus amigas, porque no esta dispuesta a que ninguno de los merodeadores se entere de sus sentimientos.

Con los personajes del Fic "La Guerra entre el Amor y el Matrimonio"

Espero les guste.

**No Hablaré**

¡No puedo creerlo! – decía enfurecida una pelirroja de ojos verdes mientras se paseaba enardecida frente a su árbol favorito, el cual quedaba justo frente al lago, mientras sus amigas la miraban divertidas – es un idiota, un engreído, un arrogante, un presumido, un pedazo…

Ahí vamos otra vez – dijo Valentina acariciando el agua del lago, mientras su pelo rubio ondulado caía a su espalda.

Es un cuento de nunca acabar, al principio era divertido, pero después de 6 años, se ha vuelto, como decirlo, monótono – dijo una castaña con ojos de un azul intenso que se hallaba tendida en el pasto cercano a la orilla del lago, mientras la pelirroja seguía vociferando insultos al viento, o sea a sus amigas, pero ellas ya no le escuchaban.

¿Monótono dices?, Vamos, las peleas de James y Lily son de lo más ingeniosas, siempre logran hacerme reír – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

En eso tienes razón, y la entiendo, Potter es un idiota, Igual que Black.

No empieces tú también, ya tengo demasiado con una loca encaprichada con un merodeador, como para que tú comiences a dar tu selección de insultos acerca de los defectos de Sirius.

Sólo lo dices porque tú y el lobito son pura miel y hojuelas, ya ni se separan, un día de estos se asfixiaran por no respirar mientras se besan de esa forma. – dijo molesta Allie.

Eso es envidia, Allie, ya quisieras tener a Blacky, como yo tuve a Remus esta mañana – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa la dulce y siempre bien portada Valentina.

¡Mentira! – dijo ruborizándose al imaginarse la escena que su amiga había descrito hace poco y que ahora le sacaba en cara – además es de mala educación contar dinero frente a los pobres – finalizó mal humorada.

¿Crees que se cansará de maldecir a Potter? – dijo Val con una sonrisa, aun rozando el agua con sus dedos.

¡¡No lo nombres!! – gruñó Lily

Vamos Lily, sólo fue una broma – dijo dulcemente Val, siendo precavida.

Y no lo defiendas, me engañó, como siempre esa sabandija traidora, retorcida y miope. – dijo con rabia Lily – sería millonaria si me dieran un Galeon por cada vez que hace eso. Acabo de tomar una decisión – finalizó con un aspecto serio.

Y ¿Ahora que Lily? – dijo cansada Allie.

No me interesan los hombres, son unos idiotas insensibles, simples, demasiado básicos a decir verdad, desde ahora me volveré asexual, ya no me interesa tener novios. – la seguridad de Lily se tambaleo, cuando sus dos mejores amigas se retorcían de risa, Val incluso estuvo a punto de caerse al lago, mientras Allie se revolvía en el pasto sin parar de reír, "y de que se ríen, ¡es cierto!, los hombre son basura desechable que sobrepobla la tierra y nos roba oxigeno a los cerebros pensantes de las mujeres, bueno de algunas porque esa Sammy – hazme lo que quieras – Watson, no tenía nada excepto helio en su cabeza, sólo le retenía el cabello rubio teñido"

Megara:

Si a los engaños dieran premios,  
hubiera varios ya ganado,  
no me interesa tener novios,  
eso es historia ya lo se todo

Cuando Valentina y Allison lograron finalmente recuperar la compostura, se limpiaron las lagrimas que habían escapado por la risa, y miraron el semblante ceñudo de la pelirroja.

Vamos, Lily, ¿A quien crees que engañas? – dijo Val con la voz cortada, que amenazaba con volver al ataque de risa.

Sabemos que amas a Potter – dijo Allie, y es que la castaña no tenia ni un poco de instinto de supervivencia o de cautela.

¡¿Qué?! – gritó escandalizada la prefecta perfecta – ¿Amar a Potter?, es que se te ha derretido el cerebro con el calor o que, eso es la aberración más ofensiva que he oído, ¡jamás!, incluso el calamar gigante comienza a parecerme más atractivo que ese presumido.

Lily, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Puedes ocultárselo al mundo, pero a nosotras no nos engañas, sabemos que te robaron el corazón, y no es precisamente el sexy del calamar gigante.

Qué cursi te ha vuelto el lobito mujer, mucha miel empalaga, Val, y engorda – dijo divertida la castaña.

Hago ejercicio todas las noches y algunas mañanas, Allie, de ese que te gustaría hacer a ti con un merodeador de ojos grises. – ahora fue el turno de retorcerse de la risa de Lily, Val sabía muy bien como callar a Allie y de paso hacerla sonrojar.

No te rías Lily, que tú también mueres por caer en los brazos de James, como Sammy hoy. – la risa de la pelirroja se cortó de inmediato con lo que dijo la rubia, dio paso a la indignación, y un brillo asesino cruzó el esmeralda de sus ojos.

musas:¿a quien crees que engañas?,  
el es lo que tu mas quieres,   
ocultarlo tratas,  
es hermoso lo que sientes,  
no lo disimules,  
bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón 

¡Jamás!, esos brazos están demasiado usados, demasiadas féminas descerebradas han caído en esas redes, yo, aún conservo mi cerebro intacto, lo que me hace inmune.

¿Inmune? – las amigas cruzaron miradas cómplices – es por eso que haz dicho su nombre más de 10 veces entre sueños esta mañana, ¿Qué soñabas, Lily? – la pelirroja se sonrojó completamente, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó aquel sueño tan… tan… interesante.

¡No es cierto!

Lily, por favor, no nos trates como estúpidas, porque no lo somos, además te vimos inquieta entre las sabanas esta mañana, así que no mientas. – dijo Allie con un brillo de suficiencia, la habían descubierto, ya no podía negarse.

No les contaré lo que he soñado, además yo no siento nada por ese engreído, sólo odio hasta repulsión diría.

Claro, tienes razón era exactamente eso lo que reflejaba tu rostro esta mañana cuando lo nombrabas – dijo irónica Allie.

Diablos, tremendo espectáculo que me perdí – se lamentó la rubia, bueno, no se lamento tanto, había experimentado lo que Lily había soñado, sin duda eso era muchísimo mejor.

megara: no van a oír que lo diga no no,  
musas: tu sueño es no lo niegues, huo  
megara: jamás lo haré no hablare de mi amor  
musas: huhuhuhuhuhuhu 

Me rindo, ustedes ganan sí estaba soñando algo así – se volvió a sonrojar – pero eso no quiere decir nada.

Eso es algo, vamos avanzando – aceptó la castaña, fijando sus azules ojos en la pelirroja que seguía caminando de un lado a otro, ahora con menos agresión que antes.

Yo debería haber aprendido, los hechos lo corroboran

¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? – dijo Allie tentando su suerte, Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y a las amigas le pareció que un halo azul brillaba alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Él no es nada perfecto ni maravilloso, mi mente me lo advierte cada momento que él esta cerca, puede decir miles de palabras hermosas pero eso puede ser un arma de doble filo chicas.

Pero, ¿no vale la pena intentarlo?, es decir arriesgarse un poco no esta mal, ¿No? – Val miraba a su amiga temerosa de su reacción, es que Lily parecía que explotaría.

No, Val, no vale la pena – dijo recriminándose, "Diablos, creí haber aprendido la lección, pero él siempre me hace caer, lo odio, maldito Potter" pensó la pelirroja.

No es un monstruo, sólo es un hombre, de naturaleza simple, son fáciles de manejar Lily, sólo hay que tener cuidado con la adicción, además Potter es sexy, no podemos negarlo – otra vez los instintos asesinos de Lily se pusieron a flor de piel, ese era el problema, todas lo encontraban sexy e irresistible, y él lo sabía y se aprovechaba.

megara: creía ya haber aprendido,  
siempre el inicio es hermoso,   
mi mente dice ten cuidado,  
porque no todo es maravilloso.

Eres demasiado terca, sabemos que lo quieres, basta con verte o escuchar las ideas asesinas que tienes para todas las aventuras de James, si eso no es amor, ¿entonces que lo es? – dijo Val divertida

Sólo tienes que admitirlo, la sangre te hierve cuando lo vez tonteando con esas rubias unineuronales.

Hey!! – dijo Val, acariciando su cabello.

Cariño, el tuyo es rubio natural, y tus neuronas la quinta potencia multiplicada por un billón comparada con el eco que tienen esas en sus cabezas – Val sonrió ante la aclaración de Allie.

No me hierve la sangre, sólo me da asco, y además, como no tiene un poco de vergüenza, es decir, ¿tenemos todos que enterarnos de sus ligues?, eso sólo incrementa mis ganas de vomitar.

Son merodeadores, todos son así.

Mi Lupilu, no, él es perfecto – dijo con voz soñadora la rubia.

Otra vez, y dale con darte un banquete frente a quienes pasamos hambre. Además hasta hace poco el también, como buen merodeador, nos restregaba sus citas en la cara, besuqueándose en los rincones oscuros de la sala común o del baño de prefectos. – en los ojos violeta de Valentina ardió la furia.

¿Qué es eso del baño de prefectos? ¿Qué sabes, que yo no sé? Allison – Allie tragó duro, esta si que la pagaría.

Musas: claramente vemos,  
que lo quieres y lo extrañas,  
no lo aceptaremos,  
date cuenta que lo amas,  
trata de admitirlo,   
tienes que aceptarlo,  
muy enamorada estas. 

Sin embargo los merodeadores escogieron tan excelente momento para aparecerse en escena, con su sonrisa derrite corazones.

Hola amor – dijo el lobito sexy acercándose a su novia sin percatarse de las tendencias homicidas de la rubia (claramente aprendidas de su mejor profesora, Lily Evans) que lo fulminó con su mirada violeta.

Remus John Lupin – rugió como digna leona de Gryffindor – ahora mismo me dices con quien te revolcabas en el baño de prefectos, para asesinarlas, y después cenar lobo asado esta tarde –

Hey!! ¿Que le han dicho a Val? – exclamó indignado, molesto y algo temeroso antes la energía asesina que emanaba el fino y delgado cuerpo de su novia.

Nada – dijeron alarmadas las dos amigas al unísono.

Vamos, Val, no te pongas así – dijo un encantador Sirius tomando a la rubia del hombro intentando calmarla – esos eran los buenos tiempos – ella le fulminó con la mirada – no me mires así, que ahora el lobito se ha convertido en una nena por tu culpa – Hey! Exclamó el licántropo, pero Sirius continuo como si no le hubiese escuchado – ahora se dedica a eso de la monogamia y la fidelidad sólo por ti, somos nosotros los que deberíamos estar molestos contigo por robarnos a nuestro amigo y convertirlo en un empalagoso peluche. Pero como vez, nosotros somos tan espectaculares y perfectos – "y humildes" dijo Allie, pero otra vez Sirius hizo caso omiso y siguió – que te perdonamos por cambiarnos a nuestro amigo, nosotros le seguiremos queriendo, aunque ya no tenga esa imagen tan masculina propia de los merodeadores – ahora era Remus quien mataría al merodeador de ojos grises. Pero cuando Val se soltó del abrazo de Black, detuvo al lobito con un apasionado beso.

Es que no se cansan de comer frente a los pobres – alegó la castaña – ¡búsquense un motel!

Allie, nena, esa pobreza te la quitaré en un segundo con mis besos, ya verás que quedarás tan satisfecha, que lo que estos dos caramelos con sobrecarga de azúcar puedan hacer, será sólo un aperitivo comparado con lo que yo puedo darte.

No estoy tan necesitada, Black, si quisiera quedar satisfecha elegiría a la docena de nombres que están antes que tú en la lista de mejores besadores – eso hirió profundo el orgullo del merodeador. Quien la tomó por sorpresa, jalándola de la cintura hacia su cuerpo.

Ya verás quien esta primero en esa lista, nena, y podrás hablar con razón – dijo en un susurro sensual y suave que hizo erizar toda la piel de la castaña. Pero en un breve instante de lucidez antes de comenzar a sentir la respiración calida del moreno en sus labios, lanzó un golpe que iba directo a su entrepierna pero que llegó a la ingle del merodeador, pero aún así logró apartarlo.

Primero me hago esclava sexual de un slytherin antes de caer contigo, Black. No tienes tanta suerte – dijo sonriendo traviesa Allie.

Por su parte James, estaba en silencio mirando el espectáculo y observando a su pelirroja favorita que reía de sus amigos. Cuando ella al fin se volteó a mirarlo, el corazón del merodeador dio un vuelco, como cada vez que esos ojos verdes profundos rozaban su piel.

¿Qué miras, Potter? – dijo con acidez.

¿Cuándo admitirás que te gusto? – dejó caer el merodeador, Lily se alarmó, no podía se que haya estado oyendo lo que hablaban con sus amigas, o si.

No seas idiota, a mi no me gustan los juguetes sexuales de las rubias mal teñidas y sin cerebro, prefiero algo menos… como decirlo…usado. – James se indignó, jamás le habían dicho algo así, y ella no sería la primera.

Excusas, Evans, sólo tontas excusas, no es mi culpa que ellas no puedan resistirse a mis encantos, las enloquece gritar mi nombre cuando el momento lo amerita, y tú te mueres por estar en su lugar.

Ja! Jamás me escucharás gritar tu nombre así – una sonrisa picara adornó su rostro, con su mirada maligna – es otro el nombre que se escapa de mis labios en esos excitantes momentos, eso sí que es satisfactorio – el merodeador de pelo indomable tembló de furia y sus ojos lanzaron chispas asesinas.

megara: ohohoho, no van a oír que lo diga, no, no.  
musas: ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor  
megara: no insistan mas no diré que es amor.  
musas: quieras o no estas llena de amor. 

Las chicas estaban asombradas, sabían que eso era mentira, pero era el perfecto escarmiento para los elevados humos del merodeador.

Lily saboreo la dulce venganza, torturarle era entretenido, se lo merecía por pasearse con idiotas en su presencia.

Las tres amigas se alejaron, cuando lograron despegar a Valentina de los labios del merodeador de ojos dorados, aunque con una queja, se fue con sus amigas, dejando a los más codiciados chicos de todo Hogwarts en diferentes estados, algunos más agradables que otros.

La pelirroja jamás lo admitiría, al menos no públicamente, su orgullo era más fuerte, aunque todo el resto de su cuerpo pidiera a gritos a James.

Lo siento, hermano – dijo Sirius acercándose a James que miraba con rabia el camino por donde se habían ido las chicas.

Ya caerá, Paddy, ya caerá, y entonces no podrá parar de gritar un solo nombre, el mío. Tarde o temprano, esa pelirroja va a terminar amándome.

Quizás más tarde que temprano – dijo Remus con un brillo divertido en sus ojos. James lo miró molesto.

No, molestes a Prongsy, Moony, mira que le contaremos a la muñeca rubia lo que hacías con tus chicas en los vestidores de la cancha de Quidditch, y todos comeremos lobito asado.

Los tres merodeadores se miraron y la risa les ganó la partida, la situación era graciosa, y el ataque de risa les dejó un buen sabor.

megara: no pidan más que lo diga.  
musas (coro): no lo dirá.   
megara: no harán jamás que lo diga.  
musas: su orgullo no deja que hable de amor. 

Lily – dijo Allie con complicidad.

¿Qué sucede? – dijo la pelirroja alegre por su venganza.

Puedes estar tranquila – Val y Lily miraron extrañadas a su amiga.

Nadie sabrá de tus sueños "satisfactorios" con Potter.

megara: ahahahahahaha,  
nadie sabrá no hablare de mi amor.  
musas (coro):shudu,shudu,shudu, shala,la,la,la,la,  
ah,ah,ah,ah.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Y que les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Ya saben como hacerme llegar sus comentarios, quejas, molestias, opiniones.

Hasta la próxima

Cariños y Besos

Jaqui


End file.
